The Privet Drive Series
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Written pre HPDH. A series of drabbles detailing Harry, Ron and Hermione's stay at the Dursley's.
1. Going To Surrey

**Privet Drive Series**

**No. 1: Going to ****Surrey**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers; but none for HPDH.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
Note- This would not leave me alone and I don't know why. I just wrote it to give myself a few moments peace before something new took its place. Not to fear, all minis have been completed and typed. I will be posting one every few days.  
Note2- The quotes are taken from HBP, p. 607  
xxx

_"We'll be there, Harry… We're with you whatever happens…_

Ron groaned. "Bloody hell, what was I thinking?"

Harry cleared his throat. "You don't have to come, Ron. I can handle a few weeks by myself with the Dursleys."

Hermione smiled proudly as Ron straightened his shoulders, a determined glint entering his eyes.

"No," he said firmly. "We said we were going with you and we are. I just have to tell Mum." Ron sighed. "Somehow."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you've faced Death Eaters without blinking but you're scared of Mum?"

"Like you aren't!"

Ginny crossed her arms. "Not as much as you are."

"Oh yeah?" Ron challenged. "How about I go and tell Mum who really broke Grandma's crystal bird? Or what really happened to that lacy pink dress you hated?"

Ginny paled. "You wouldn't."

Ron smirked. "Try me. Admit it. You're just as scared of her as the rest of us."

Hermione smiled at the siblings. Her eyes went wide as she spotted her own parents. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Harry. Don't let them kill each other."

"I'm not getting between the two of them. I'm not crazy."

Hermione laughed and pushed her trolley closer to Harry. Summoning up her courage, Hermione darted through the crowd and approached her parents.

Harry elbowed Ron as a familiar figure cautiously picked his way through the crowd. "There's Uncle Vernon."

Vernon Dursley stood awkwardly in the crowd. He glared suspiciously at the people around him and pulled his elbows in, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Ginny sighed. "All right, let's get this over with, Ron. I'll see you later, Harry."

Ginny's voice broke on Harry's name. She turned her head away and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron turned worried eyes to Harry. "Back in a few minutes, mate. If I don't come back, avenge my death?"

Harry forced a laugh and carefully watched his feet as Ginny dragged Ron away. After a few minutes Harry looked up and saw the two trolleys on either side of him.

Harry scratched his head. "Bugger."

xxx

end


	2. Of Age

**No. 2: Of Age**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
xxx

Vernon Dursley's face was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Absolutely not," he blustered. "I will not have any more of you freaks in my home. It's bad enough having to put up with him!"

Bill growled. "I'd be careful what you call them."

"You w-wouldn't dare try something here," Vernon stammered.

The Weasleys and Order members formed a circle around him and moved in to guard him from muggle eyes.

Moody pulled out his wand, his bowler hat still perched jauntily over his artificial eye. "Want to test that?"

Vernon gasped, his eyes focused on the wand.

"Mr. Dursley."

Vernon gratefully turned his attention to the one normal looking man.

"My name is Doctor Granger. I am Hermione's father. In the years that my daughter has been friends with you nephew I have heard many disturbing stories about how you treat the poor boy. My wife and I will be checking up on the children while they are in your care. If we get any indication they are being mistreated I will call every newspaper and news show in England. Do you understand me?"

Vernon nodded dumbly.

xxxxx

The warnings and threats rang in Vernon's ears as he drove back to Surrey. The Weasley woman had been particularly explicit. Vernon winced and shifted in his seat.

The three teenagers had squashed into the backseat. None of them had particularly wanted to sit up front with Vernon.

"I can't believe your mum let you come," Harry said with a laugh.

"All I had to do was say Dumbledore and she was practically pushing me to leave. She just wants us back on your birthday so we can help with the wedding."

"She understands we need to stick together now. They can't protect us like they used to. I spoke to your mum after the funeral," Hermione explained to Ron.

"Isolated we're weaker. At least now you've got two people to do your spells for you, Harry." Ron grinned.

Vernon spluttered. "Abominations!"

Vernon's wild eyes met Hermione's hard, cold eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Did you hear that, Mr. Dursley? You will not be mistreating Harry this summer. Ron and I will not allow it."

"That school-" Vernon protested.

Hermione leaned forward. "Ron and I are both seventeen, Mr. Dursley. In the wizarding world that means we are of age. One wrong move and you will not have to worry about those people who threatened you today. I will not hesitate to hex you and neither will Ron. In fact, I think we'll rather enjoy it. We can and will make your life a living nightmare… if we have to."

Vernon swallowed hard.

Ron shared an amused and delighted grin with Harry over Hermione's head.

Bloody hell, she was brilliant.

xxx

end


	3. Roomies?

**No.3: Roomies?**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
xxx

"Absolutely not!" Petunia Dursley shrieked.

Vernon nervously glanced at Hermione. "Now, Petunia-"

"I will not have any more of these people-"

Vernon paled at the narrowing of Hermione's eyes and hastily pulled Petunia aside. Petunia's eyes darted over to Hermione as Vernon whispered furiously.

Petunia pulled away from Vernon, her lips pursed. "We don't have the room."

"No worries," Ron said easily. "I'll bunk in with Harry. Hermione can have the spare room."

"No!" Petunia cleared her throat. "It's being used for storage."

Hermione crossed her arms and met Petunia's gaze levelly. "I'll just share with Ron and Harry then. We can always enlarge the room."

Petunia paled and then turned a bright red. "You can't do that! What will the neighbours think?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

xxxxx

Ron flopped down onto Harry's newly enlarged bed and bounced a little.

"Much better, hey, Harry?"

Harry looked around his transfigured room. The room now fit three large beds as well as his desk, drawer and wardrobe; and one each for Ron and Hermione, with plenty of room to walk around without bumping into anything.

"Much," Harry agreed. "But, I'd like to know what Hermione's doing with that sheet."

Hermione spared her friends a quick glance before she went back to straightening the sheet she had thrown over a length of twine. The sheet obscured the view of Hermione's bed.

"Haven't you learnt not to question her yet?" Ron asked with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "It's better just to accept and go with it. It leads to fewer headaches."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, didn't I see this in some old black and white film?"

"_It Happened One Night_." Ron blushed. "What? It's Mum's favourite."

Hermione grinned. "I did get the idea from the film," she admitted, "but I'm not finished yet. If the Dursleys don't want me to use their spare room, I'll make my own."

Hermione swished and flicked, muttering an incantation. Suddenly, the sheet began to grow until it reached both side of the wall and then the sheet hardened. Hermione rapped her knuckles against the new wall and smiled at the noise.

"There," she said with a nod. "Now for the door."

Ron watched lazily as she strode into the hall. He turned to a slightly gob smacked Harry.

"So, what do you do for fun around here, Roomie?"

xxx

end


	4. Peeping Dudley

**No. 4: Peeping ****Dudley**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
xxx

Ron's head snapped up at the sound of high pitched screams. His eyes met Harry's.

"'Mione."

In tandem they scrambled off their beds and ran towards the screams. Scowling in confusion, Ron skidded to a stop in front of the open bathroom door. Taking a step inside, Ron's eyes narrowed.

Hermione stood in the centre of the room. Her long hair hung wetly down her back as one hand clutched at the towel she had obviously hastily wrapped around herself. Her other hand steadily pointed her wand at a blubbering Dudley Dursley.

"You right there, Hermione?" Harry stood in the doorway, his eye averted and a deep blush across his cheeks.

"Fine, thank you, Harry." There was a small tremor in her voice.

Ron studied the cowering Dudley. It would have been funny, Harry's great ox of a cousin afraid of the much smaller Hermione, if he didn't have the feeling he would want to kill Dudley once he heard the full story. And if Hermione didn't have her wand out.

"What happened?" Ron growled.

"This… pervert has been spying on me. I placed an anti-peeping charm on the doorknob this morning and he set it off."

"What did you do to me?" Dudley moaned and raised his head. The phrase 'Peeping Tom' was branded across his forehead and his eyes were a solid milky white.

Ron whistled lowly. "Bugger. That's wicked."

"His eyes will be back to normal in a few hours." Hermione turned on Dudley. "I will be continuing to place this charm on the bathroom door when it is in use. Believe me when I tell you next time the effects will not be so temporary!"

Ron smiled at Hermione, his eyes shining with mirth and pride. "We'll get this lump out of here and let you… finish."

Hermione blushed and tried to pull her towel further down.

Averting his eyes from Hermione, Harry darted into the bathroom to help Ron drag Dudley out. They dumped him on the floor of his bedroom.

"Oh, quit blubbering!" Ron snapped at him. "Consider this a warning, mate. I even see look sideways at Hermione again, I'll hex you so bad you'll wish I'd let Hermione at you."

Dudley whimpered.

xxx

end


	5. HG vs PD

**No.5: Hermione Granger versus Petunia Dursley**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
Note- Yes, I know Hermione is OOC.  
xxx

"What did you do to my Dudders, you awful girl!"

Hermione stared calmly at Petunia over a bowl of cereal. "Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Deserve! Look at what you've done to him!" Petunia stabbed a bony finger at Dudley's still marred forehead.

Dudley whimpered as Hermione turned to study him. "The blindness was temporary. And the words, well, they'll wear off… in time."

"I demand you remove them!"

Hermione calmly crossed her arms. "No."

"You force your way into my home! Threaten my husband! Adding rooms! Cusring my son! Abusing our hospitality!"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Hospitality? The only reason Harry, Ron and I have been eating is because we have provided our own food. And you will find I only added one room, since you were reluctant to allow me the use of your spare room."

Petunia sniffed disdainfully. "Oh, what will the neighbours think of us with _your kind_ around?"

Deliberately, Hermione pulled out her wand and cleared away her breakfast dishes. Petunia choked on her horror and disgust. Dudley whimpered again and tried to hide his bulk behind his mother.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "Mrs. Dursley. Perhaps we can come to some type of agreement. Ron, Harry and I will be leaving on Harry's birthday. Until that day we will not go out of our way to antagonize you, if you agree to do the same. I will continue to place that spell on my room and the bathroom, but I trust that lesson is learnt."

Dudley nodded vigorously.

Hermione's voice turned cold. "However, should you abuse my good will, in any way, I will not hesitate to bring every member of the Order down on you. And I can assure you, a great deal of those members consider Harry to be family."

Petunia, pale faced, pursed her lips.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Do we have a choice?" Petunia asked tersely.

Hermione smirked. "No."

xxx

end


	6. Preparations

**No.6: Preparations**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
xxx

Hermione stuck her head around Harry's door. "Harry, have you seen my copy of _Hogwarts_- Oh! Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron looked down guiltily. "Hermione, I-ah-"

Ron scrambled to pick up the pieces of parchment that were carefully laid out on his bed.

"What's this?" Hermione strode forward and snatched up one of the parchments.

"It's just some notes Harry and I are working on."

Hermione side stepped, avoiding Ron's questing hand. "Camping supplies? Maps? Spells?"

"We are going to be leaving soon," Ron pointed out, an edge to his voice.

"I know," Hermione said distractedly. "That's why I've been researching so much lately. These are really good, Ron."

"Surprised?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Not at all. Wasn't I the one who told you you just had to take a little interest in your schoolwork to get good marks?"

Ron smiled shyly. "You really like them?"

"I do," she nodded, smiling back. "They're very comprehensive. I only have to make a few personal additions."

Hermione handed the lists back.

Ron looked around the room. Even with the magical enhancements he felt ready to start beating at the walls. There was only so long a person could stay in the one room.

"So, when do we go shopping?"

xxx

end


	7. Lovesick

**No.7: Lovesick**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
Note- one more to go.  
xxx

Ron grinned dopily. "I think I'm in love."

"She's a beauty," Harry whistled. "But completely out of your league."

"Oy!" Ron jostled Harry with his shoulder. "You couldn't afford her either."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "I honestly don't see the attraction."

"Well, you wouldn't," Ron reasoned. "Unless there's something you haven't been telling us."

Hermione glared at him.

"It's a bloke thing, Hermione." Harry slung a companionable arm around her shoulder. "Just accept it."

"You're making fools of yourselves."

Harry leaned in close and whispered. "At least he's not mooning over another girl."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I suppose it is nice to look at."

Ron looked over, having caught her reluctant admission. "She, Hermione, she. A car this fine is definitely not an 'it'."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys. Can we go now? Have you drooled over machinery enough? We have more shopping to do."

Ron took one last look at the brand new sports car parked by the curb. "All right."

He sighed. "Still, that was one fine looking vehicle."

xxx

end


	8. Happy Birthday, Harry

**No.8: Happy Birthday, Harry**

Spoilers- Directly after HBP. So yep, here be spoilers.  
Disclaimer- who am I to try and claim these characters as my own?  
Note- Last one.  
xxx

Harry closed his trunk with a snap. With a quick wave of his wand Harry reduced the trunk and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey, Harry, you ready to go?"

Harry looked over at Ron and smiled. "Can I just get a moment, please?"

"Yeah," Ron said softly. "Take all the time you need. 'Mione's removing the room right now."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Right. I'll just go and torment the Dursleys for a bit." Ron grinned wickedly and sauntered out of the room.

Taking advantage of the solitude, Harry sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the four walls that had been his room for the past few years. The dingy furniture had been restored, along with the peeling paint and Dudley's leftovers.

It made for an extremely sad picture.

As much as Harry was hesitant about going to the Burrow, there was no way he could stay here. This place, it would have killed him eventually.

This room, this house, these people; they were Harry's past. Something he had no control over.

Harry stood and walked over to the door, resting one hand on the door knob.

Everything behind this door was his future.

Harry pulled the bedroom door shut behind him.

Now his life was his own.

xxx

Absolutely the end.


End file.
